


A Lesson

by wiltedneck



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crying, Gen, Metaphors, Ocean, POV Second Person, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 02:57:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1763527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiltedneck/pseuds/wiltedneck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes crying is a very tension relieving experience, sometimes a trigger. I think we all learn something different from it. Let me know if you agree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lesson

**A Lesson**

let it wash out of you  
in waves, following the tides, let  
salted molecules rain forth from your highest point.  
peaking and abating, wracked  
and violent, a gentle  
ooze.

the poison will not follow the raging trickle,  
no, that is yours to dilute, dehydrate, dismantle  
or redouble,

but as the water tickles your toes,  
slapping the breadth of your foot,  
seconds later hushing the flesh and wrinkles near your  
proverbial weakness, you may dwell silently.

some call that, alone, a victory.  
dissenters will present themselves; heed them, unless  
it causes your heel to swell and throb.

with ancient and exhaustive movements  
leave the sea and seek other waterways;  
be not wistful, you will return.


End file.
